personsunknownfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity
-icon.jpg | airdate = August 21, 2010 | writer = Sandy Isaac | director = Jonathan Frakes | previous = Static | next = Seven Sacrifices }} is an episode of Persons Unknown. __TOC__ Synopsis Mark Renbe and his lover are caught with Stefano D'Angelo, who tells about his darker former part, by the border guards, but escape again and reach a town. The night manager is ordered to take control and coaxes the gang, especially Bill, yet the director isn't satisfied. Joe is more mistrusted then ever, completely dumped by Janet, who again sides with Erica, who in turn hides her real identity, as rogue program player. Plot In South America, Renbe and Kat approach the town and find it seemingly abandoned. They spot the Shanghai Palace and recognize it from their photo, and go inside. They hear someone in the back and run to the kitchen just to see men drive away in a van. Janet comes to see Joe in his room. He admits that he's remembered everything that happened and wants to discuss it, but she says it's not important. Joe insists that he's put all of them in danger and has to warn the others. He tries to warn them but they ignore him. The elevator opens and Liam Ulrich comes out and introduces himself as the new manager. He goes to secure the stairs and greets Joseph by name, saying it's a long time. Once Ulrich leaves, Joe admits he knew him, but thought he was dead... because Joe killed him. Ulrich returns later and informs the captives that he's going to be making some changes. Joe wonders if they are going to "flush" the town, but Ulrich insists there's nothing to worry about. He activates the security shields, closing all of the shutters, and informs them that there is a complimentary gift in each room. Ulrich invites them to take advantage of room service and leaves. Joe then explains that he shot Ulrich three times in the chest and gave him the last rites. They realize that he's a priest, and Joe explains that he got a fortune saying he could go free if he killed his neighbor. When they wonder if he passed, Joe warns that there are only results, no success or failure. Next, Joe explains that if the scenario becomes corrupted, their captors will "flush" the entire town by terminating all of the captives. Men in blue coveralls arrive with body bags and enter the fake town as Renbe and Kat watch from hiding. Each captive finds a gift-wrapped box in their room. Each one contains a personal item. Graham's is a leather belt, Moira's is a scarf. Erika's is a photo of her son, Anton, and Charlie's is a newspaper article talking about a SEC investigation into him for embezzlement after he mysteriously disappeared. The story is continued on page 14, but there's no page 14. Bill has a football. Charlie comes in to see Bill and complains that their captors are torturing him. Bill finds an obituary with his gift, about the death of a football coach. Bill admits that he was fat as a child, and his father enrolled him in football. The coach made his life a living hell, but Bill triumphed when he made a winning touchdown. He damaged his knee, but didn't care because the team awarded him the game ball. Charlie concedes that he's not such a jerk after all. In her room, Janet discovers that her gift is Miss Winston, her childhood stuffed bunny. Joe considers his gift for a long time but finally opens it. Inside is his Bible, complete with his photos from his time in South America. One photo is of a South American woman. Ulrich comes in and figures that Joe is surprised to see him. Joe admits that he's glad to see him alive, and figures they sent Ulrich to keep him in line. Ulrich explains that the Director is interested in Janet, and that he's been tasked to bring Janet through the Process. He warns Joe not to interfere, and says that he'll shoot him dead if he does. Joe is reading through his Bible when Janet comes in and admits that she can't figure him out. He explains that he was taken in the middle of Communion, but had lost his way and failed to live up to his vow of obedience. Janet is curious to know if he's celibate, and Joe admits that he is. Ulrich comes in with room service, a meal of carnitas. He mentions Gabriella and picks up the photo from Joe's bible. Janet assumes the worse and walks out, and Ulrich leaves. Night falls in South America and the men in blue scour bring in stretchers. Kat figures that they're going to die, but Renbe assures her that he's always gotten out of trouble before, and he'll get them both out alive now. Ulrich serves Bill his favorite meal, and Bill thanks him for the gift. As he eats, Bill wonders if it's his last meal, but Ulrich tells him that the management has seen great potential in him. As Ulrich leaves, Bill asks him to find the last half of Charlie's paper and Ulrich says he'll do what he can. Moira goes to see Graham and shows him the scarf. He admits that he got a belt, the belt that his mother used to beat him when he was a child. Graham talks about how when he was 14, he grabbed it and used it on his mother, and then ran away and threw it in the river. Ulrich comes to see Erika, who warns him that she can't be bought. He insists that Anton is doing great because she is his son, and calls him Teresa Randolph. He assures her that he won't tell anyone else that Erika was her cell mate, and that she should enjoy the fact that she's alive and has a new life. As Charlie walks down the hall, he finds Ulrich in his room. Ulrich gives him the rest of the paper and tells him that Bill mentioned that Charlie needed it. Charlie reads the article and warns that everyone has been against him. Ulrich notes that Charlie got the company by marrying Charlotte, and Charlie insists that he worked for his job and expanded the company. The rest of the article confirms that the investigation wound down after the SEC was unable to link him to embezzlement. Charlie is relieved to learn that he was found innocent, and Ulrich comments that they checked every memo they could find. He hints that they covered up some other memos, and Charlie thanks him. As Ulrich leaves, Charlie asks him to thank Bill for him. Next, Ulrich brings room service to Janet. The television comes on, showing footage of a young Janet running into the closet as her mother and father argue. Stunned, Janet sits down and Ulrich explains that the management has been watching her for a long time, and has always believed in her. Ulrich leaves her and then goes to the office and informs the Director that all participants have been sedated. The Director tells him to expedite matters and he assures her that everything will be completed by the next morning. She regrets having to take extreme measures, and Ulrich assures her it will be quick and painless. All of the captives pass out, drugged. In South America, Renbe and Kat watch from hiding as the men in blue bring in people in body bags and drop them off at the bank. Once they leave, Renbe insists on going to bank and Kat follows him. They enter the open vault and discover seven stretchers and seven body bags. Inside are people they've never seen, dead. None of them are Janet. Ulrich goes to see the sleeping Janet and comments on the plans in store for her. Kat examines one of the corpses and discovers that its right thumb has been severed. They confirmed that the other corpses are all missing their right thumbs. One of the "corpses" suddenly comes to life and attacks Renbe. They realize that it's Stefano, who explains that he followed them there. He tells them that he cut off the thumbs so he could identify the bodies with the authorities. The next morning, the captives wake up. Charlie comes to see Bill, who explains that he has started jogging. Charlie offers to go jogging with him, and observes that his wounded leg is doing much better since he woke up. They go down to breakfast together. Joe wakes up and goes to find Janet. Ulrich is there but Janet is gone, and Joe demands to know where Janet can be found. Ulrich tells him that she went down to breakfast with the others. Once Joe leaves, Ulrich picks up Janet's stuffed animal. At the restaurant, Janet tries to apologize to Erika. Erika doesn't accept, and says Janet's mistake was choosing Joe over the rest of them. Janet admits she may be wrong, and Erika invites her to sit down. Joe comes in and tries to talk to Janet, who says she's busy talking to Erika. Erika tells him to leave when he persists, but Joe asks what Ulrich told her. Janet blames Joe for not telling her everything, and says that he's ultimately one of them. Joe walks off, angry. In South America, the men in blue return and start searching the buildings. They enter the bank and Renbe, Kat and Stefano take them down. The trio runs outside and steals a jeep. As they drive away, the men in blue open fire and then give chase. In the town square, Moira explains to Graham that the scarf belonged to her mother. Her father was a pastor, and sexually abused Moira as a child. One night Moira saw her mother watching, but refusing to do anything. Moira admits to Graham that she strangled both of them in their sleep, using the scarf. Graham tells her that neither one of them has to run from their past anymore. They embrace as the scarf blows away on the wind. Stefano tells Renbe where his car is parked, and then jumps out. The men in blue capture him and taser him unconscious. As Janet comes down to the lobby, Ulrich tells her that she has a call. He gives her the phone and goes to his office. Eleanor is on the call, and asks if she should call the police or the FBI. Janet tells her to do so and then asks about Megan. Eleanor insists that Megan is fine and is glad to hear that she's alive. Janet doesn't believe her, but Eleanor admits she did some horrible things and apologizes. Janet admits that she loves her to. The phone goes dead and Ulrich comes out to ask if she was satisfied. Janet doesn't believe it was really her mother, but Ulrich insists that it was authentic and that Eleanor may have changed because Janet is a different person. He admits that he listened in, but tells Janet that he was moved and that Janet has come a long way and is now at peace with herself and her mother. When Janet says she doesn't know why she's different, Ulrich says that he thinks she does, and says he'll always be at his service. Ulrich returns to his office and gets a call from the Director. He tells her that everything is going according to protocol, but the Director realizes that Janet has gotten to him as well. Ulrich assures her that Joe is as self-destructive as ever, but the Director reminds him that Joe is critical to the Program. The Director cuts off and Ulrich reaches out and touches the monitor screen with Janet's face on it. Trivia * When Moira and Graham are talking outside, after he tells her to let go of her past, she lets the scarf go and it blows away on the wind. In the next frame, when Graham holds Moira, you can see her still holding on to the scarf. Gallery Identity-still 01.jpg Identity-still 02.jpg Identity-still 03.jpg Identity-still 04.jpg Identity-still 05.jpg Identity-still 06.jpg Identity-still 07.jpg Identity-still 08.jpg Identity-still 09.jpg Identity-still 10.jpg Identity-still 11.jpg Identity-still 12.jpg Identity-still 13.jpg Identity-still 14.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1